Date Interruptus
by louiselane
Summary: Lois and Clark decide to do a movie marathon in a Saturday night but things didn’t happen like they planned. HydroJustice Spoilers
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Date Interruptus  
**Author:** Louise  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** Hydro and Justice  
**Category:** Romance  
**Pairing:** Lois/Clark  
**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I don't own Smallville or its characters. No infringement intended.  
**Summary:** Lois and Clark decide to do a movie marathon in a Saturday night but things didn't happen like they planned.  
**Dedication:** To Rachel for beta reading this fan fiction and helping me with my English. This fic was inspired in the quickies from "Not her Kinda of Meeting from Divine Intervention."

You don't have much to do on a Saturday Night in Smallville, unless you are interested in barn dances, which wasn't Clark Kent's case. So, he decided to drive all over Metropolis and entered in the first Blockbuster so he could rent some movies but for his surprise, he bumped in Lois Lane in the middle of the Comedy session.

"Lois?" Clark asked with his eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?"

"Smallville." Lois looked at him with a playful smirk. "I should ask you the same question."

"Well, I have some friends that will crash in the farm later, so I thought would be a good idea to rent some movies." Clark explained as Lois noticed some movies in his hands. "You?"

"Okay. I'm busted. I don't have anything better to do today since Chloe is out in a date with Jimmy. So, I decided to spend the night with Kevin Coster and Tom Hanks." Lois explained as Clark noticed Lois with the box of the movies Splash and Robin Hood. "And you? Are you spending the night with Keanu and Schwarzenegger?" She pointed out noticing Terminator and Speed in Clark's hands.

"Something like that." They walked together to the line to pay for the rent movies. "You know, I just don't have anything better to do."

"Me neigher." Lois sighed as an awakward silence invaded the place. They kept staring at each other for a moment. "You know what? What if we watch all these movies together? I'll bring popcorn too!" Lois suggested as Clark looked at her and smiled nervously. Before he kissed Lois, it would be an innocent way to spend the night with one of her best friends but now… it would be very awkward for him.

"I don't know, Lois…"

"Come on, Smallville. What harm can it do ? It's just some movies. At least, like people usually say… misery loves company right? I promise I won't stay in the way of your… buddies."

Clark looked at her and let out a hopeful sigh. "Okay. I guess you can come to the farm. Besides I don't even know if they will pop up tonight… it's a little late."

"Smallville, what planet are you from?" Lois inquired sarcastically folding her arms across her chest. "It's only 9pm! The night's still young."

"I guess, you are right, Lois."

"I know that." Lois answered with a proud smile before they paid for their movies and entered at their cars, ready to go back to Smallville.

"So…" Clark kept staring at Lois too much uncomfortable to form sentences. "I'll see you in the farm later."

"You can count on that, Smallville." Lois nodded before starting the engines.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Later at the Kent Farm, Clark was already putting Speed in the DVD Player when Lois finally arrived with some bags that contained the DVDs she had rented and some food: popcorn and some sodas she had already bought on Blockbuster.

"Ready for our marathon, Smallville?" Lois asked excitedly as she entered in the Kent house when noticed Clark was in the kitchen. "Because I'm ready for some action!"

"Glad that you said that, Lois because… I just put Speed on the DVD Player." Clark explained as Lois looked at him and smiled. "Well, I remember you are a Keanu fan like Chloe so…"

"That's great, Smallville. And I'm also a Sandra Bullock fan, so that is perfect. All I need is some action to forget about my own doomed romance."

"You and Oliver?" Clark asked as Lois narrowed her eyes. "I mean…"

"No, it's okay. I can talk about it. Yes, me and Oliver." Lois said as she put the popcorn in the microwave. "You know we broke up two weeks ago right? We decided to stay friends although he will still be in Metropolis for one more week. He told me he has some business metting to attend before going back to Star City for good." Lois explained as she took off the sodas from the bag. "But I'm good with the fact he's Green Arrow. But still… there's something weird about it."

"How come?"

"Do you remember I told you I kissed the Green Arrow right?" Lois asked as Clark put his hands in his pockets and nodded uncomfortably. "Well… the fact is... it seems I'll never found out who Oliver asked to mislead me. But I can't take that kiss out of my mind. It was so amazing. Damn, I need to find out who it was."

"Really?" Clark asked trying not to smile.

"Yeah." Lois nodded before putting her head out of the kitchen's door. "Look, the movie is about to start!"

Clark stood in silence and followed Lois after she picked a bow with the popcorn and helped her to bring the soda with two glasses. They sat in the couch already waiting to watch the movie.

It was a cold night, so Clark picked a blanket to share with Lois in the couch, so they could warm themselves. Clark was holding the bow with the popcorn as Lois was picking some of them as eating while they were watching the movie.

"Damn, I don't know why Hollywood keeps pushing for sequels." Lois pointed out still paying attention on the movie. "I mean. The first Speed is so good but the sequel was… disappointing."

"Yeah, I know."

Clark stared at Lois and let out a nervous smile to cover how uncomfortable around her he was. All he wanted to do right now was kiss her but that would be very inappropriate especially because of her recent break up with Ollie. That would be another reason for Oliver be mad at him at the moment and he didn't want that.

Lois looked at him and smiled when she noticed the sodas were behind him. She crossed the couch sitting in his lap to grab the sodas, making Clark blush before she could go back to her place in the couch. She opened a can. "Do you want some soda?"

"Yes, please."

"What's wrong with you tonight, Smallville?"

"What do you mean?" Clark asked already panicking. He knew Lois is a smart woman and it wouldn't take too much for her to figure out he was dressed as Green Arrow that night.

"I mean. You are acting weird. More than usual. You keep staring at me but you look at in another direction when we are close. What's going on?"

Clark scoffed trying to uncover the truth. "You are overreacting, Lois."

"Am I?"

"Yes, you are."

They keep staring at each other for a long moment in silence completely forgetting about the movie when Clark suddenly started to lean in. She looked at him confused as Clark kept leaning closer. He was weak. He couldn't wait any longer. He needed to taste the sweet flavor or her kiss again.

"Hey, Clark. What are you doing?" he heard a voice behind them breaking the atmosphere. To his surprise, Bart Allen was right there staring at them wearing a red and yellow outfit. "Sweet! You are watching Speed. Can I watch it with you guys? This is like my favorite movie ever!" He kept talking before jumping in the couch in the middle of them and grabbing some popcorn. "Boy, I'm hungry!"

"Bart!" Clark groaned very irritated staring at him very annoyed.

"What?" The young speedster asked confused as hell as he finally noticed something was very weird about them. Bart noticed Lois and Clark staring at him with confused looks. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes."

"No."

They said in unison as Clark sighed. Bart looked at them confused.

"All right. I'll leave you alone, lovebirds." Bart said with a smirk before leaving the house. "I'll be in the barn, if you need me. Not, that I think you will…"

"I didn't know you are babysitting now, Smallville." Lois pointed out sarcastically. "How do you know this kid?"

"Bart? It's a long story. But I helped him a couple of years ago and now he is back…" Clark explained as Lois keep staring at him confused. "I'll explain later."

"Good, because I have an important question for you. Were you going to kiss me?"

"No, I wasn't."

"Yes, you were. You are leaning to kiss me, Clark. Are you out of your freaking mind?"

"I'm sorry, Lois."

"What are you thinking?"

"You are right. I shouldn't have tried to do that. I'm really sorry."

Lois crossed her arms and brought the cover closer to her. "Okay. I'll accept your apologies. But don't try any more monkey business, all right? I'm not in the mood tonight." Lois remembeed him, who just nodded and forced a smile.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Two hours later when Speed was finally over, Lois got up to change the DVD as she picked the other movies and narrowed her eyes confused. "What do you want now? Terminator, Splash or Robin Hood?"

"Terminator, would be good."

"Don't think I didn't notice you are avoiding the romantic movies, Smallville." Lois pointed out sarcastically as she changed the movie in the DVD Player. "Don't worry, your time will come and you'll watch them with me. That's our deal for this marathon. Remember?"

"Yes, Lois. I remember." Clark sighs frustrated. "And I'm not avoiding them it's just that I like Terminator better."

"Like I didn't know you. You are avoiding them. Thank God I didn't rent Romantic Comedies or you would probably shoot me with your eyes."

"I'm not avoiding them."

"Yes, you are."

"Lois, can you start the movie already? I swear I'll watch the next ones paying attention carefully." Clark said with a genuine smile as Lois narrowed her eyes.

"All right. Let's see Terminator, then." Lois sighed annoyed before pressing play. "I don't know what's up with guys and action movies."

"I could say the same for woman and romantic comedies." Clark pointed out in a mocking tone.

"Hey, I'm not into chick flick all the time all right? It's just that… it's good for my soul to watch some good romantic movies now and then."

"Good for you soul?" Clark asked laughing. "Wow Lois… that was…"

"Was what?" Lois inquired in an irritated tone. "Are you mocking me?"

"No, I'm not." Clark defended himself trying not to laugh but it was too late.

"Yes, you are. You bastard!" Lois picks a pillow and throws in Clark's head.

"Hey!" Clark held her fists as Lois was again sitting in his lap. "Be nice, Lois."

"I'm, nice. You are the one who is trying to cross the line."

They kept staring at each other as Clark could listen to Lois's heartbeat since her body was so close to him. He was trying hard to not move himself forward to try to kiss her again but his body apparently wasn't obeying his head. He slid his hands from her firsts to her arms as he hold her back bringing her body next to him very close. Lois's breath was hard as they keep staring at each other in silence. For Clark's surprise, it was Lois who was moving forward to kiss him. She held his face with her hands and leaned in.

"Hey, Clark!" They heard another voice in the background breaking the mood again. "What are you doing, my man?"

For their surprise, they turned around to notice Victor Stone staring at them with a confused look. Lois got off Clark. "Wow. Are you watching Terminator? I love that movie. Can I join you?"

"NO!" They said in unison very annoyed with the constant interruptions.

"This is not a good time, Victor." Clark finally said gaze at him with an annoying look.

"Oh." Victor finally realized what was happening. "My bad. I'll leave you two alone." Victor said as he was already ready to get out of the house.

"Bart is in the barn if you are looking for him."

"I'm not but thank you." Victor said before he slammed the door leaving Clark and Lois alone again.

"This house is kinda full tonight, isn't ?" Lois pointed out very annoyed crossing her arms. "When you said your friends were going to crash later I thought you are talking about Chloe, Jimmy or … I don't know. I don't know any other of your friends."

"Yes, they are in Town for the weekend." Clark pointed out as Lois looked at him and smirked.

"You are very weird, Smallville."

"Am I?" Clark asked with a smile in his face.

"Yes, you are. You have this farmboy façade but… you are friends with people who have nothing to do with you. I mean… Shorty and Denzel?" Lois pointed out with a smile as Clark laughed. "And I don't need to mention Lex and Oliver, right?"

"Lex is not my friend anymore."

"Right. Sorry for bringing that up, Clark." Lois frowned, for doing the commentary about Lex. "I know must be painful for you to remember Lana is with him and everything."

"Yes, it is. But that's okay. I just don't want to talk about right now. I don't want to ruin our fun."

"You're right. But if you need to talk about it, I'm here for you, Clark." Lois said making Clark smile.

"Thank you, Lois. Means a lot to me."

"You're welcome, Clark."

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Another two hours later and Clark was standing up to finally change the movie again. "Okay, it's your time to choose this time Miss Lane. Splash or Robin Hood?"

"Hum…." Lois keeps staring at Clark who was holding the two DVDs in his hands. "Splash. I miss Tom Hanks doing comedy."

"So, Splash it is." Clark said with a happy smile as he puts the movie in the DVD player and come back to Lois's side as he covered their bodies with the blanket as Lois get up for Clark's surprise.

"What are you doing?"

"The popcorn is over already. I'll make some more. Stop the movie." Lois said before walking to the kitchen.

"Okay."

"You should come back here and help me to bring more sodas too. I don't have six arms, you know?" Lois suggested with a mocking tone as Clark quickly got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Sorry, Lois."

"That's okay, Smallville." Clark picked more sodas while Lois was waiting for the popcorn that was still popping in the microwave. One minute later, Lois opened the door of the microwave and picked the popcorn that was very hot.

"Let me help you with that, Lois!" Clark suggested as he picks the popcorn bag and put in a bow. "You can bring the sodas instead."

"Thank you."

"What are friends for?" Clark pointed out making Lois smile as they returned to the couch.

Lois pressed the play button as the movie started with Daryl Hannah playing the blonde mermaid Madison swimming in the ocean.

"This movie is really funny!" Lois pointed out as she was getting cozy again next to Clark. She pulled the blanket to cover them. "Are you cold?"

"No, I'm good."

"Come on, the blanket is big enough for both of us." Lois remembered him as she covered them having their bodies very close in that point. Lois rested her head in Clark's shoulder as she was eating pop corn.

"All right."

"You know what is kinda ironic about this movie? Tom Hanks took a while to figure out Madison was a mermaid. I mean, how didn't he notice how weird she was? Come on, not even I would be that dumb."

Clark laughed at her last statement remembering about her thinking she was kissing the Green Arrow. "You never know, Lois. You know, that's the reason why people keep secrets. They never know how the other one will react."

"But if she knows him well, she should know he would love her despite the fact of her being a mermaid." Clark stared at her confused. "Okay, I know. I'm projecting my problems to this movie. I promise I'll stop it now."

"Are you talking about you and Oliver?"

"Yeah."

"So, it was that bad huh?".

"Yeah. Especially after he caught me kissing the fake Green Arrow but… in my defense, I thought he was that Green Arrow. It's not my fault if he decided to ask somebody else to do the job for him that night."

"But he never told you who the Green Arrow was?" Clark asked avoiding her eyes or she would know he knew something about.

"Never."

"Oh."

"Never mind, Smallville. I don't want to ruin our movie night either with my problems. Let's watch the movie."

"Okay, Lois."

They kept watching the movie with Lois doing funny remarks about the 80's style making Clark laugh as suddenly Lois accidentally spread soda all over Clark's shirt.

"I'm sorry, Clark!"

"That's okay, Lois. It wasn't your fault." Clark nodded as he got up and took off his shirt as Lois raised her eyebrow starting at him speechless for a moment. Clark noticed.

"I'll go upstairs to put another one on." Clark said as Lois looked at him.

"Why? It's hot enough in here."

"Lois, is freezing." Clark remembers her who nodded annoyed.

"Well, you can cover yourself with the blanket. Stay here, Smallville. Come on."

"All right, Lois."

Clark came back to the couch as Lois put the blanket around them smiling to him. He smiled back at her. They kept staring at each other. Clark had his arms around Lois shoulders. Lois was looking up, since she was leaning her body against Clark's in the couch. Clark started to lean closer to her ready to kiss her again when they heard a slam in the door breaking the atmosphere again.

"Hey, bro!" They didn't even have to turn around to know that Arthur Curry was standing there with green and orange outfit watching them with a devilsh smile in his face. "I'm here!" A.C reveled as he noticed Lois and Clark frustrated faces. "What is going on here?"

"A.C.!" Lois said blushing to see her former boyfriend again. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to meet Clark and our buddies. He invited us to watch some movies. Hey, are you watching Splash? I love that movie!"

"Wait, are you friends now? Since when?" Lois narrowed her eyes very confused. "Next time we saw you was last year. Since when my best friend and my ex-boyfriend are hanging out without my knowledge?"

"Well... It kinda happened this week. See, A.C it's one of my friends that are in Smallville this weekend."

"Okay. This is very weird, even for you, Smallville." Lois pointed out already annoyed. "Please, tell me Oliver isn't part of your Boy's Club."

"Club?" A.C laughed staring at Clark and Lois. "We prefer League."

"Whatever." Lois rolled her eyes annoyed. "Oliver is with you guys too, isn't he?"

"Well---" Clark started to answer before Lois interrupted him.

"I knew it!"

Suddenly, for their surprise, Oliver entered in the house as everybody exchanged awkward glances to each other.

"Okay, this is awkward." Lois said looking at her best friend, and her ex-boyfriends in the same room. "So, now you are all best buddies?"

"Something like that." Oliver pointed out with a smirk as they noticed Bart and Victor watching the scene from behind. "You can come in now, guys."

Lois sighed frustrated that now the home was too much crowded for them to continue the movie marathon. "Well, I noticed your friends are now here, Clark. I think it's better we continued our marathon another night."

"Wait, because of us?" A.C asked shaking his head. "Don't be silly. There's enough room for everybody here."

"That not the problem." Clark pointed out frustrated.

"What's the problem then?" Victor asked confused staring at them.

"Didn't you notice? They wanted to be alone." Bart pointed out making everybody stare at him. "They are trying to kiss all night but we keep interrupting them."

A.C looked at Bart and gave him a slap in the back of his head.

"Ouch!"

"Is that so?" Oliver asked gazing at Clark. "You don't say."

"Yeah. It's true." A.C. nodded as Lois keeps blushing.

"All right, you all stop!" Lois snapped out already annoyed with their attitudes.

"Man, it sucks that I'm the only one who didn't kiss her." Bart said with a smirk as everybody look at him as A.C give him another slap in his head.

"Allright, stop doing that!"

"What do you mean the only one who I didn't kiss?" Lois asked very confused. "I didn't kiss …. Huh… what's your name again?"

"Victor."

"Right. Like I was saying. I didn't kiss Victor or Clark."

"You didn't kiss Clark? But I thought…" Bart kept talking before Oliver put his hand in his mouth.

"Wait a minute…."

"I think it's better if we leave them alone now, bro." A.C suggested as they are leaving the house with Oliver still staring at them with a smirk in his face. "Seems they have a lot to talk about."

"Hey, it's not my fault she didn't know he was…" Bart tried to protest as A.C and Oliver looked at him with angry glances. "And don't slap me again!"

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

After Oliver, Bart, A.C and Victor left the place, Lois paused the movie and stared at Clark for a moment before slap him in the face as Clark massaged his chin right after.

"Ow."

"How could you, Clark?" Lois asked furious. "I was here talking about how that kiss felt and it was you all this time? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. Kinda took me off my guard too. I mean … how could I tell you that I was the Green Arrow you were drooling over without you mocking me later?"

"I was not drooling over him--- you." Lois protested, crossing her arms next to her chest.

"Right." Clark shook his head annoyed. "You didn't notice that every time when we are alone in a place you keep bringing the kiss with the Green Arrow up… you know it was hard for me too."

"I bet it was... You must have loved it."

"Loved what?"

"The kiss. I can say for your face. You loved the kiss."

"Not more than you did."

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah."

They stood up slowly together. They kept staring at each other without saying a word when suddenly they jumped into each other's arms sharing a very passionate kiss. Clark bit her bottom lip wanting to taste her mouth against his again.

"Lois---"

"Clark---"

They kept kissing for a while before they sat back on the couch where Lois leaning on Clark's chest to watch another movie.

"You know what… I'm not in mood to watch Robin Hood anymore." Lois pointed out smiling at Clark who grinned back at her. "Did you rent another movie?"

"Unfortunally I didn't… Chloe gave me a new DVD as a Christmas present and I still didn't have the chance to watch."

"What movie?" Lois asked curious as Clark got up and opened a drawer in the table where the TV and DVD-Player were.

"Spiderman."

"It's perfect. Put it on." Lois said with a smile as she stared at Clark for a while. "And please lock that damn door!"

**The End**


End file.
